


Joke's On You

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: DJD - Freeform, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny Lodestone wanders away from his DJD family and gets in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joke's On You

The sparkling trembled as he rapidly backpedaled, tripping over his pedes. The mech chasing him was big and wide and had fast hands- twice Lodestone had failed to circumvent to freedom. Lodestone was terrified, squeaking helplessly as he scrambled through debris to try to find a hole, a hiding spot, _anything_ to keep those filthy hands off him again.

"You’re outta options," the mech sneered, stomping one pede so close Lodestone bounced with the rubble. "Now gimme back my pay, you disgusting little glitch!"

Lodestone clutched his chassis, where he’d stored the few shanix that had fallen on the ground. The battered hand was drawing close again, and this time the sparkling had no room left to burrow or dodge. It was one thing to stare down the Pet and growl and hiss in playfights; this was very, very real and Lodestone was so very _dead._

He _shouldn’t_ have let go of Kaon’s hand! He _shouldn’t_ have run after the shinies!

A rough grip seized his middle and he shrieked and _shrieked_ , the air warping around him as his fear snapped in a pulse of searing energy. He screamed until he felt the hand retreat, then panicked when it returned, except- except this energy field was warm and familiar! Daring to peek with one optic, Lodestone chirped tiredly as Tarn lifted the sparkling and settled him in the crook of his neck. Hiccuping large vents, Lodestone leaned forward to see what his family was staring at.

The attacker was flat on the ground, joints spitting sparks as the frame twitched. Kaon had knelt to examine him and rose with a perplexed smile. Lodestone sobbed and flailed for his carrier, who gently plucked him from Tarn’s frame and cuddled him to his chassis.

"What did you do, little one?" Kaon murmured. Lodestone sniffled, shrugged, then buried his face against warm metal.

"More like _how_ ,” Helex snorted, kicking the prone mech onto his back. “Did you sneak an EMP gun into that bitlet?”

"He _is_ stunned, then?” Tarn asked quietly, squatting by the mech and lightly poking at the helm. “ _Perfect_. Bring this… _filth_ … back to the _Peaceful Tyranny_. I think it’s time to begin teaching Lodestone a few things.”

"I think we can skip self-defense," Tesarus grinned proudly.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr user nordstr0m commented on my DJD sparkling headcanon post and I didn't see it until 3 months later... ;__; Bad Lexi.  
> 'Lodestone' is Tarn and Kaon's sparkling, with the ability to generate EMP's.


End file.
